powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrozzle
|-|1= |-|2= Scrozzle is a robot who is the former ruler of the Cyber Dimension. He now works for Evox as his chief scientist and inventor, and, in some ways, acting as his second-in-command, along Roxy and Blaze, though unwillingly. Character History Scrozzle has been hiding in the Cyber Dimension for some time, away from a monster named Vargoyle. When living in the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle made himself it's de facto ruler. He first meets the avatar counterparts of Roxy and Blaze after their defeat in the Grid Battleforce base. Using his Tronics, he attempts to force the two to bow before him, only to quickly cower before Evox. Scrozzle quickly appeals to Evox with his technological prowess, revealing he created a teleporter that can get Evox to their original dimension with enough power. He goes with Blaze to Earth to steal some Morph-X and makes Cycletron to distract the rangers while he and Blaze retreat. After Cycletron is destroyed, Scrozzle unleashes the massive Cycledrone to attack a Morph-X Tower before it was destroyed by the Beast Racer Zord. After Needletron is destroyed, Scrozzle unleashes the massive Needledrone but he was destroyed by the Racer Zord Battle Mode. Scrozzle says to Roxy to come back to the Cyber Dimension with the Neural Aligner saying that it will be useful to him. Scrozzle used Shoveltron's data and a Beta Gigadrone to create Shoveldrone. After Roxy's defeat and Shoveltron as well as Shoveldrone's destructions, Scrozzle speaks with Evox about a special plan where Evox wins a body and goes on Earth. Scrozzle precises that this plan not includes Blaze and Roxy but the two ignore that Blaze and Roxy hid have heard all. With Roxy, Scrozzle helps Blaze in his plan, but the Rangers destroy Slicertron and capture Slicerdrone. Scrozzle creates Meltatron to help Roxy to find Slicerdrone. Later, he sends Meltadrone to fight the Rangers. Then, enters in the Grid Battleforce and steals Steel's incomplete head to the Cyber Dimension possibly to create a new general to Evox or a body to that Evox returns on Earth. Scrozzle asks to Blaze and Roxy to create a Robotron to go after the Beast Bots and steals their data so that he can control the Beast X Megazord, but the plan fails. The Rangers destroy Railtron. Scrozzle used Railtron's data to create Raildrone and send two Gigatronics too. The Rangers destroy three Gigadrones with the Beast X Megazord. However Scrozzle informs Roxy and Blaze that he finally built his Cybergate for that Evox returns on Earth and takes over the Morphin Grid, Scrozzle laughs while Roxy and Blaze smile. Vacuutron is sent to steal more Morph X to power up Scrozzle's Cybergate and free Evox of the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle sends soon after Vacuudrone to steal more Morph X from the Morph-X tower. Vacuudrone is destroyed by the Beast X Megazord but Scrozzle, Blaze and Roxy are about to free Evox, having captured Nate, the ally of the Rangers to build a robotic body for their master. Evox begins to possess it but the plan fails, Nate succeeds to destroy the Cyber Gate, locks Evox in the Cyber Dimension and becomes the Gold Ranger, his partner Steel also becomes the Silver Ranger. Scrozzle retreats while the new two Rangers destroy the Tronics and defeat easily Blaze and Roxy who retreat at their turn. Powers and Abilities * Tronics Summoning: Scrozzle can summon a group of Tronics to aid him if needed. Arsenal * Teleporter: Scrozzle has a wrist mounted teleporter he can use to get himself and the Avatars to Earth. However it needs a lot of Morph-X to get Evox to Earth. * Robotron Creation Key: A Morph-X Key repurposed by Scrozzle to create Robotrons. Creations * Tronics *Cycletron *Cycledrone *Needledrone *Shoveldrone *Slicerdrone *Meltatron *Meltadrone *Raildrone *Gigatronics *Vacuudrone Personality Scrozzle fears powerful beings , such as Evox and Vargoyle, and avoids battle actively. He is loyal to his master, giving him useful advices and suggestions. He creates and manages all of the technology available to him and his allies, being able to create Robotrons, Gigadrones and Tronics, as well as teleporters and powering up morphers. However, he has a rivalry with Blaze and Roxy for Evox's attention and prestige, as he is willing to go as far as to plan something without them involved or even unaware to their knowledge, if he can help it. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Scrozzle is voiced by Campbell Cooley. Notes * Scrozzle has no direct Go-Busters counterpart, making him a Power Rangers-exclusive villain. His design does look very similar to those found in Go-Onger and its Power Rangers counterpart RPM as well as similar elements of Dark Doctor Mavro. ** Interestingly, his voice actor previously portrayed a villian adapted from TOQger * Scrozzle's name is derived from a technical term referring to when self-modifying code data runs incorrectly and corrupts a program or data. * Scrozzle is Campbell Cooley's second PR Exclusive role, after Cosmo Royale, but the first exclusive role whose costume wasn't directly adapted; Cosmo was adapted from Baron Nero. * He refers to himself in the third person a lot. * He is the third general of Evox. Appearances See Also (Role as the Monster Maker) References Category:Power Rangers Beast Morphers Category:Evox's Virus Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:PR Generals Category:PR Scientists Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Monster Creator